


Slut For It

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derogatory Language, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Someone writes something about Yunho on a bathroom stall ... well, that makes it true, right?
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Slut For It

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho walked into school, head held high as always. Almost immediately, he knew something was different. Yes, people whispered when he walked by, but the whispers were different. Not full of awe, but full of … disgust? Fear?

What the fuck?

Everything had been fine yesterday.

Well, except for the fight with Jaejoong, but seriously, that kid could not drive to save his life. Yunho was not letting Jaejoong anywhere near the Porsche his father just bought for him.

By lunchtime, Yunho knew something was up. No one was clamoring to sit with him. And the young kid kept looking at him and blushing.

Shim Changmin skipped two grades, so at sixteen he was the youngest senior. And he was always bullied for it. Even by Yunho.

After lunch, when a girl sneered at him (a girl who had been making kissy faces at him the day before), Yunho knew something was really wrong.

He was the most popular guy in school. No one treated him like this.

After school, he went to the bathroom and slammed his fist against the wall. That only made his fist hurt. He used his favorite urinal. It was the only one he used in school.

And just as he was about to let flow, his eyes widened at the writing on the wall:

**YUNHO IS A SLUT FOR CHANGMIN'S COCK**

“Jaejoong!” he yelled, and left the bathroom, looking for his supposed best friend.

Coming around a corner, he smacked into someone and they fell to the ground.

“Oh my god, Yunho sunbae, I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

Arms hooked under armpits and lifted him up.

“I’m sorry, Yunho-shi. Sorry. I didn’t—“ Changmin fell silent blushing. He bowed, deeply quickly, and then bent down to pick up the papers he’d dropped.

“It’s my fault,” Yunho said, quietly, and he bent down to help.

Changmin started stammering something else.

It was kinda cute.

Yunho smiled. “Be quiet, Changmin. Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Changmin swallowed. “Meeting with the dean.”

The last of his papers were gathered and they stood back up. Changmin looked away from Yunho’s smile.

And his cheeks turned bright red. So Yunho knew from that and the other shy glances he’d been getting all day, that Changmin had either seen or heard what was written on the wall.

“Where are you going?”

“To kill my supposed best friend.”

Changmin’s mouth quirked in a grin. “He deserves it.”

“Yeah.”

“Um … yeah. See you around, Yunho-shi.”

Yunho watched him walk away. And then smiled. “Hey, Changmin.”

Changmin stopped, and turned around. Another nervous swallow.

Yunho smiled. “Do you want to help me kill him?”

Changmin laughed. “Sure.”

Yunho jogged up to him, and they continued walking down the hall. “How long will your meeting last?”

“Only a few minutes.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

Another shy grin. “Okay.”

When Changmin disappeared into the office, Yunho wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill Jaejoong or kiss his feet in gratification.


End file.
